<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Emblem: The Tale of Three Kings by Azure_Verdant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911717">Fire Emblem: The Tale of Three Kings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Verdant/pseuds/Azure_Verdant'>Azure_Verdant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azure Moon - Freeform, Crimson Flower, F/M, Mainly Azure/Verdant, Multi, Other, Twin! Byleth AU!, depictions of war, verdant wind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Verdant/pseuds/Azure_Verdant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is often said there are two sides to every coin. Two options that can lead to drastically different results dependent on where the coin landed. Best-friends can band together and rise...or the horrible flip of the coin can lead to them clashing in the very pool of blood that surrounds their feet. They'd grown up together, fought together, eaten together and traveled together for as long as they'd been alive, but as battle lines are drawn will they still stand together? Awful at summaries, first fic please be gentle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan, Maya Kirsten/Ignatz Victor, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire Emblem: The Tale of Three Kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remire Village. </p><p>It was about the closest thing that he'd known as home his whole life. Though he and his father were considered to be more nomadic, Remire was always where they and the rest of their little band returned to when in-between contracts. The young man was currently positioned by the window, his blanked gaze locked on the exterior of the room as if examining something far off. He seemed to be entirely focused on that singular point and even the sound of the door to the room opening behind him didn't pull the young man from his stupor.<br/>
It wasn't until the voice of the new entrant to the room carried across did he make any sign of a reaction, his head tilted to face the young woman and he acknowledged her with a solemn nod. The young woman bearing an almost identical shade of hair as the one opposite her sighed in relief, turning around as the door opened yet again, "He's here, father," she answered simply. </p><p>"As I predicted he would be." </p><p>The man, indicated by the girl to be her father, was a rather burly man with light colored hair shaved around the sides while the length at the top is tied back into a braid behind the man's head. His bearded face is also in possession of two scars, one just above his right eyebrow and another further down his cheek on the same side. The man lifts a heavily armored arm and places it on the young man's shoulder, "I'll bet it was that dream again, wasn't it?" </p><p>"I saw a girl, the same as before," the young man muttered quietly. </p><p>"You've mentioned her to us before," the girl said.</p><p>"Either way, it won't do you much good to put stock into these dreams of yours, the battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Speaking of, our next job is the Kingdom, so we should be prepared to head out first thing tomorrow. As for now, you two better get some rest, I'll wake you when it's time." </p><p>"Yes father," the young man muttered, he then turned on heel and slowly departed from the main room. The man's face softened for a moment, then he nodded and placed a hand atop the young woman's head and his lip quirked up slightly, "That means you too." </p><p>"Yes father, good night." </p><p>Once his daughter had also departed from the room, Jeralt allowed a sigh to fall from his lips then turned away from the direction of where his two children had gone and headed back out into the night. Sometimes he wondered what it'd have been like if his wife hadn't of passed when she did, would his children have been forced to endure the sort of life that they had under his guidance? Would they have even stepped into this life at all? </p><p>'Sitri..." </p><p>The door to the front of the house closed and the young woman stepped into the room that her brother and father were sharing for the duration of their stay in Remire. Unsurprisingly, she spotted him sitting at the end of his bed, once again staring out the window. </p><p>"Byleth?" she asked quietly, hoping not to startle her brother with the sudden vocalization. </p><p>"It's not just a girl," he muttered, more to himself than her, "There's a battle as well. It's raining." </p><p>Her brother had never been much for speaking more than necessary, she had always been concerned for him in regards to that but their father had always put it down to the fact of both the lifestyle they had and the fact that her and their father seemed to handle everything when it came to people. In reality, her younger brother was a very secluded individual. </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" </p><p>"I'm fine, Althea." </p><p>That was also an answer typical of her brother, but she decided to not put too much stock in it. She smiled and rested a hand upon the top of his head, "I know, Byleth. I'll be in the next room if you need me, okay?" </p><p>She sees a lone nod, then departs the room a moment later. </p><p>All through the entire conversation, Byleth's head hadn't moved from the spot it'd been focused on and nor when his sister left the room did that change. Who was the girl that kept appearing in his head? What was the significance of the battle he kept seeing? The very setting of the dream he kept seeing both in was very unsettling.<br/>
The girl seemed to be present in some kind of throne room whilst the battlefield...it was difficult to describe what kind of environment that was. His father was right, though, there was no place in this line of work for allowing one's mind to wander so much. </p><p>For now, he needed to push it from his mind so that he could try and get some rest. </p><p>
  <i>"...I wonder how you got in here...It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed. Now, come to me, I wish to have a look at you." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The young man steps forward through the blackness, his blank gaze sweeping over the entirety of the setting that he found himself in. There's no expression on his face, so there is no way to tell if he is familiar with the landscape he has found himself in or not. He advances across the cemented ground still keeping his gaze on the move as the emerald bathed room gleams around him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hmm...I've not seen the likes of you before, who are you anyway?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm a demon," the young man said without thinking. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Do not deceive," the diminutive girl spoke sternly, "You would do well to keep your wit in line." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm a mortal," he finally admitted, never breaking his gaze from the deep emerald pools of the girl upon the throne. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I see, then you must have a name of sorts, go on." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It's Byleth." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Huh. I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names yet it all feels strangelyy familiar to me...it is almost time to begin...Though, I could use another nap..."</i>
</p><p>"Hey, time to wake up." </p><p>The dark navy hued eyes of Byleth slowly rolled open and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He turned his head slightly and got a nod from Jeralt who jerked his head toward the door, "Meet me outside when you're ready-" </p><p>"Jeralt, sir-" </p><p>"Ugh, what is it?" </p><p>"Bandits are approaching from the Northern End, sir!" </p><p>"Bandits?" He uttered, "What could've drawn them out to a place like this?" </p><p>Byleth heard a sigh pass from his father's lips, then Jeralt turned to face his youngest with a somewhat stern look in his eye, "Well, either way we're going to have to deal with it. We can't leave these people<br/>
to suffer. Collect your weapon and go on ahead with some of the men, I'll wake Althea and join you once we're ready." </p><p>Byleth nodded once and swept up the iron sword currently in his possession and slipped it into the scabbard strapped to the right-hand side of his belt. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>End<br/>
Sorry to make this introduction so short, but as this is my first writing venture into this fandom, I wasn't 100% certain about how this would turn out. Hopefully the chapters will continue to grow in quality and such as I get more experience! Thank you so much for reading everyone!</i>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>